


Vitals Treatise

by Basmathgirl



Series: Vitals Moment [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: When you've been helped out by your best friend, sometimes you are made to talk about it afterwards. Or something like that....





	Vitals Treatise

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything here; but I do own a very comfy sofa.  
>  **A/N:** This was written for [flydye8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8/pseuds/flydye8) who wanted to know about their later talk (okay, she begged) back when we shared the same 'ship'. This is a revised version at the request of [dm12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm12/pseuds/dm12) and encouragement from [RainGirl9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGirl9/pseuds/RainGirl9). :)

_This new sofa they’d acquired for the library was extremely comfortable,_ the Doctor thought as he adjusted his position. He had readily lain back on it with his book, feeling the soft leather wrap round him, easing him into a deeply relaxed mood. What a pity Donna wasn’t there to enjoy it. Instead, she had opted to go and shower, complaining that all that sand had invaded places it shouldn’t have done.

He shook his head with a giggle; she hadn’t been the one that had stripped down to their undies after all. Not that he would have stopped her if she had wanted to, or that he wouldn’t have helped her, should she have requested it; especially after that little dancing demonstration she had given him. All of her wiggling had been very pleasing; extremely pleasing in fact. Quite uplifting for a moment.

As the memory replayed in his mind, he thought, _Oh yes. Now we’re talking…_ Trailing his fingertips, he rubbed his hand down his torso to self-caress his body. 

His eyes flew open at the sound of Donna’s voice. “What are doing, Doctor? Do you need some help?” she softly wondered, letting her hot breath ghost across his cheek. 

With surprise, he turned his head to see Donna loosely clad in a bath towel, stretching out her hand to cover his. “D-D-Donna?!” he stammered. “I thought you were in your room.”

“I was. And now I’m here… with you,” she seductively whispered as she tip-toed her fingers across and then down his stomach to his waist. “All ready to help you feel better. Shall I check everything works okay?”

Stifling a groan, he answered quickly, “Yes please.” And went to undo his trousers for her questing fingers.

“No, let me,” she purred; and slid her hands down low to release him. She undid his trousers with the same speed and care she had earlier; gently pushing his trousers out of the way before tackling his underpants. “No nasty brutuck this time,” she crooned at him as she smoothed her hand over him with a reassuring caress. “But I can kiss you better, if you like?”

“Like?" he gasped. "That would be marvellous.” He grinned at her enthusiastically; and could hardly look away as she lowered her mouth to place delicate kisses on him.

“Oh look. There’s that naughty seminal trace you mentioned,” she teased and mischievously smiled at him.

He felt himself blush with embarrassment. “Yes, it doesn’t normally do that sort of thing,” he panted as pleasure flooded his system. Her hot breath was driving him wild; as were those dancing fingertips of hers.

“Why then? Why did I affect you that way this time?” she huskily asked.

“I… erm… I don’t know, but I suddenly fantasised about you when you were dancing,” he managed to say, with a great deal of effort.

“What sort of fantasy?” she queried, capturing his gaze with her sultry expression.

He gulped. Should he tell all? “One where I was… where we were, you know… Do I have to say it?” he softly whined.

“Why don’t you show me?” she suggested. As she released her mouth from him, she started to move up his body towards his face.

His eyes widened even further when she began to strip the towel off and wriggled her lower body against him. “Bloody hell. Yes please,” he cried out in delight. As he said the words she sunk down onto him and he yelled out a loud moan. “Oh yes! Oh yes.” He then shut his eyes in ecstasy as he moved with her.

 _I am blessed, oh gods,_ he mentally called out his thanks to every deity he had ever known that this wonderful moment was happening. 

As all his senses were swamped by desire and his need for completion grew, his attention was grabbed by Donna suddenly gripping his shoulder quite roughly.

“Doctor? Doctor, wake up!” she shouted into his ear.

In nanoseconds he snapped awake, blinking wildly at her and struggling to work out where he was and what had happened. “What? Has something happened? Why did you wake me?” he blearily asked.

“You were having another nightmare. I couldn’t leave you suffering like that, could I?” she fondly demanded. “You were making a hell of a racket.”

“Was I?” he wondered, reassessing his body components; and felt himself blush for real this time. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry, you prawn,” she softly insisted, and sat down to pull him into her arms to hug.

He practically melted into her embrace, grateful for the wave of loving acceptance he received. Well, he did for a few seconds, and then she stiffened in his arms. “Anything wrong?” he tentatively asked.

“Tell me you haven’t,” she sneered at him.

“Haven’t what?” he tried to reply, playing innocent.

“Don’t play that game with me.” She pulled back and prodded his shoulder. “You were having a sex dream, weren’t you?”

He ducked his gaze away from her piercing one. “No,” he hotly denied as his burning cheeks said the opposite.

“Oh yeah,” Donna chuckled. “And I suppose you’ll be telling me next that _that_ is just circumstantial evidence.” She pointed to his groin in emphasis, and he had to admit that the evidence was against him.

Should he pretend it wasn’t happening, or should he come totally clean with her? “It’s evidence, I admit,” he confessed, trying out his patented ‘aren’t I gorgeous’ grin on her.

So she swatted his arm. “You scared me to death with all that noise. I thought you were having some horrible dream, and all the time you were enjoying it,” she tried to scold him, but there was a trace of humour that crept in her tirade. She put it down to relief he was okay, and needed to demonstrate that fact. “I’m sorry I woke you,” she said as she squeezed his hand compassionately. “I wouldn’t have disturbed you if I’d known. It sounded like the sort of dream most of us would kill for.”

“Well, I’m not sure about the killing part; but I was certainly enjoying it,” he admitted.

“Yeah, I can see that,” she noted, adding in a coy glance towards him again, and was pleased to see him blush; the old dog! This might be a good teasing opportunity, she decided. “So… erm… who was it? Male or female?” She quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

“Female. Definitely female,” he hastily replied. “Why do you ask?” 

Ooh! That touched a nerve, she noted as she considered his hurt expression. “I was just wondering, since you’ve only mentioned friends before but never lovers,” she teased.

“Friends can be lovers too,” he insisted. “They’re not mutually exclusive… Not that I’ve had a lover in a very long time and…”

“It’s okay, Doctor, you don’t have to tell me.” She soothed him by lifting a hand to run her fingers through his hair. “I know how touchy you get about personal stuff, and I wasn’t really fishing.”

“Thanks, Donna. You’re the best.” Unable to resist, he leaned into her touch, to the point that she was reminded of a happy pup having it’s ears scratched. “And I sort of owe you an explanation.”

“Oh yes, I’d forgotten about that,” she suddenly squealed at him. “Since you brought it up…,” she began, and grinned at him knowingly. “You were going to tell me about this seminal trace you had problems with earlier.

“Donna! Do I have to?” he wailed, and tried out an imploring look on her.

“Actually, yes, yes you do,” she insisted, and glared at him for chickening out. “I could take you to court for sexual harassment for what you made me do; so cough up with an explanation, Timeboy.”

“But… I don’t want to,” he murmured in a small voice.

“You promised we’d talk about it later; and this is later. So out with it,” she demanded, holding his gaze deliberately.

In answer, he sighed. Sitting on the sofa with Donna so close, having dreamt about her and having an erection was not the best time to talk about his earlier reaction. “I was affected by your dancing by the altar, alright! Nothing more, nothing less; and then that despicable brutuck took advantage of my condition to try and eat me,” he huffed.

“I know that bit. I was there,” she snarked back. “But why were you affected? You haven’t explained that. I mean… it’s not as if Kelly Brook was strutting her stuff in front of you. Or are you more of a Megan Fox sort of man? Anyway, my point is, I could understand you reacting to someone else prancing about like I was, but I have no idea why **I** affected you that way.”

He reached out and grasped her hands in his, almost pleading with her to understand. “Donna. Do you not know what power your body has? It is seductive, curvaceous, fantastically well endowed,” he listed as he flicked his eyes over her body in emphasis, “you have a beautiful face, your hair is absolutely gorgeous and you smell terrific.” He then squeezed her hands as she looked back at him in shock. “Now tell me who could not be affected by all that?” He moved slightly nearer to her, lifting a hand to touch a lock of hair by her temple. “And then there’s you, the real you, shining with your brilliance. I’ve never known anyone to have such a wonderful soul; so full of love, compassion, and fire.” _Any closer and I’d manage to kiss her,_ he thought.

The hand she had rested on his chest pushed him roughly away, and she blustered with embarrassment. “Geroff! You had me going for a second there,” she scoffed. “Power indeed. What you mean is that you were feeling a bit desperate and I was a handy body. If you were human it would have happened a lot sooner.”

“It would have?” he squeaked in surprise.

“Definitely.” She nodded at him. “Most blokes I’ve met would have been trying to get inside my knickers within a fortnight if not sooner; purely because I was the nearest female. But you, you’re different. That’s what I love about you. I never feel you are going to prey on me.”

Instantly, he snapped his mental box of delights shut with a slam. “That’s good,” he said with a nod. “It’s good that you feel safe.”

“Is it,” she sighed with relief. “I could walk about here in the nude and you’d leave me totally alone. Not that I intend to upset you by taking a naked stroll in the near future, so don’t look so worried,” she laughed.

“Feel free to take naked walks,” he offered, smiling in encouragement. “I won’t mind.”

“Now that I know that you might, I won’t risk it,” she playfully replied. “I can’t have you blaming me for raising your hopes,” she added, and glanced down.

“Donna,” he whined, causing her to laugh at him again. “I’m sorry that it happened in front of you; okay. Now can we leave this topic of conversation, please?”

“Stop being a baby. We’re both adults here, so we should be able to talk about such things. Now, I’m going to go and make a cup of tea, and I assume you’ll want one,” she told him.

“That would be lovely, thanks.” He beamed a grateful smile at her as she stood to leave him. 

“And Doctor, if you ever want to ‘borrow’ my used knickers… just ask,” she threw at him as she went through the door.

“Too late; I already do,” he chuckled to himself. Well, she didn’t need to know that snippet, did she?


End file.
